Mourning Song
by RivLee
Summary: Second in Legend, Lore, and Lullabies Series. TA 2510, events after Celebrian leaves. AU,Het and OC. One Shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns almost all of it, original characters are mine. The story is a second in a series. **

**Mourning Song**

Verse sweetens toil, however rude the sound;  
She feels no biting pang the while she sings,  
Nor as she turns the giddy wheel around,  
Revolves the sad vicissitudes of things.  
- William Gifford, _Contemplation_

* * *

**_Imladris, Late Winter, TA 2509_**

Glorfindel came awake from his rest. He looked to the empty side of his bed and then turned over to try and locate his wayward companion.

Morwen had pulled one of the chairs out onto the balcony, she was wrapped up in a robe, staring off into the western horizon.

Glorfindel let out a weary sigh and forced himself out of the bed, he stood behind Morwen, running his fingers through her hair.

"You are going to follow her, aren't you?" He asked.

"Only to the Havens." She said.

Glorfindel pulled her hair away from her neck. "I cannot entice you to stay?" He asked as he placed soft kisses up and down the pale column of flesh.

Morwen smiled, "No. Alas, that will not work on me."

Glorfindel shook his head in amusement, "Sadly, I am well aware." He moved to sit down beside her, laying his head in her lap, "The others will be quite angry with you."

Morwen placed her hands in his hair, "I do not care. It is not for them I travel, it is for her. She needs to know that at the very least, one person does not hold her in condemnation. She will not be able to heal, even in Aman, if she thinks such a thing."

Glorfindel almost purred like one of Morwen's cats as she massaged his scalp, "She ordered none to follow her."

Morwen gave a rough tug on his hair, "And you once told Tharien you planned to court her, so therefore all you say in times of despair must be true. Well then, aren't I the horrible other woman."

Glorfindel laughed and pulled her hands away, brining them down to his face so he could kiss the palms, "You are the only one."

"Very smart elf."

Glorfindel pulled himself up, "Come, let us get you gone. I would feel best if you snuck out in the cover of darkness. Anticipating this, I have already asked Baineth to escort you."

Morwen's eyes widened at the name of one of the fiercest fighters of Imladris.

"Are you certain Baineth is willing to do such a thing? I do not want to travel with her when she is angry. I have seen that before. Glorfindel, she ripped a limb from an orc."

Glorfindel held Morwen's face in his palms, "And that makes me feel more secure in knowing how fiercely she will protect you. That and Thandrog is already out on patrol so I do not have any other I would trust with the job. Balanauth is still…"

Morwen nodded, "At least they finally removed all of those arrow tips. He was so happy when he realized he could move his right foot again."

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes, that was a merry celebration."

He pulled Morwen out of the room, guiding her to her own chambers. "Pack quickly and quietly, take only what you are most in need of on the journey. I will make the excuses to everyone else, claim Galdor sent an urgent message last night. Meet us at the stables."

Glorfindel gave Morwen a deep kiss, "Hurry." He said as he made his way down to the barracks.

* * *

Rian took a painful breath as she attempted to carry one stack of books to another shelf. Even after all of these months, the wound still ached. Erestor had insisted she be kept on light duties but Rian had equally insisted she resume her normal workload. 

She needed to now that Morwen had been sent off on a sudden mission to the Havens. Everyone was most suspicious about that claim, but when letters from both Galdor and Cirdan arrived stating that yes, they had sent for her, no one dared to say anything different.

Though the twins and Arwen had been slightly enraged. Erestor had been amused. Elrond, Elrond had seemed pleased. After the news it was as if he was somehow lighter.

Rian did not know if her own sadness was because Morwen was not present or because Rian herself had not gone to the Havens or beyond that.

She started to breathe shakily at the thought of travel.

No, she would not be able to do such a thing for a very long time.

What good was a councilor who could not travel around? She had asked Erestor that exact question. Erestor had simply looked at her and said, "Stable." Then he had walked off, leaving her with paper work to sort through and letters to answer.

Rian enjoyed the mundane work, it kept her from thinking. She had lost more than her security out in the Redhorn Pass, she had ended up losing something much more valuable because of the events of that day.

Morwen had told her it wasn't her fault, that Rian was just a bystander. Still, she felt she could have at least done something more than stand there as orcs attacked, elves died, and Celebrian was taken off.

To be fair to herself, Rian had to admit that by the time Celebrian was taken off she was already on the ground bleeding and therefore was not of much help.

Sense had little to do with guilt though.

Rian took another pained breath as an ache passed through her. She put down her quill and willed her hands to stop shaking. She would get through this. Forces of evil had already taken her birth family from her, they would not take her and her foster family away.

Rian would not give them the satisfaction. Rian would never give anyone that.

Not even Elladan.

With a new sense of self-worth and a hint of her old temperament Rian took another breath, this one cleansing, not painful, and got back to her work, a smile on her face.

Everything suddenly seemed lighter.

She now felt oddly safe.

* * *

Elrohir sighed as he saw his brother up in a tree, staring into the library. "It cannot be healthy, this obsession you have with spying on her." Elrohir stated as he climb up into the tree, settling himself beside his brother on one of the limbs. 

"I do not get to study here any other way." Elladan said, "She is not healing as she should."

No, Rian was not. Her color was off, her hair was brittle, she often complained of being cold. Rian should have been near complete health not showing the initial signs of fading. Elrohir placed a strong hand on his brother's arm, "Of course she is not, Elladan. She was nearly eviscerated and then she had her heart broken, not to mention the guilt she has, we all have, on top of that."

Elladan pulled from his brother's grasp and gave him a disgusted look, "Your ability to console others is breathtaking, Elrohir."

Elrohir gave his brother a clearly unimpressed look in return, "Why do you not try to speak with her?"

Elladan stared at this twin with wide eyes, shaking his head at such a statement, "Have you lost every last bit of your sense? She hurries out of a room whenever I enter it, I doubt she would stay long enough to listen to my explanation and apologies."

"So your grand plan is to sit in this tree and watch her until……what?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan settled back against the tree, staring into the library again. He bit his lip in thoughts, his fingers playing with a loose thread. " I will wait until Morwen returns. Morwen will have advice on what needs to be done," he said, "whether I like that advice or not is a wholly different matter."

Elrohir glanced at his brother, clearly thinking his twin had lost his mind, "From what you were saying about Morwen the other night, I thought you would never speak to her again."

Elladan shrugged, "She snuck out, that was just an unsavory thing to do."

"She did not technically sneak out, she had an escort and permission from Glorfindel to ride his own horse." Elrohir tried, though he did not know why since he was still annoyed with her, to defend Morwen.

Elladan gave a most undignified snort, "Yes, well, we all know Glorfindel would do anything Morwen asked."

Elrohir raised a dark brow at his brother's statement, "Right, that's why she cannot even leave the house without an escort." Elrohir smirked as he thought of all the times Morwen complained about not be able to go on a simple walk by herself.

Elladan raised a hand, "As you pointed out, she did have an escort. And you were cursing her name right beside me."

Elrohir conceded the point, "I was, until I went into her room earlier and saw some of the things she had taken. Drawings I had given her, figurines Glorfindel had bestowed upon her, all those little things we did not send with…" Elrohir struggled over the word, "mother."

Elladan let out an exasperated sigh, "Why did she not want any of us to go? Mother forbid it and yet Morwen takes off anyway and father still orders us to stay in the house." Elladan put his arms around himself in the classic defensive pose, "It is not fair." he said with all the conviction of an angry elfling.

Elrohir laughed at his brother, "Oh, that is such a powerful argument, 'it is not fair.' I do not know how father was ever able to back down from such logic." Elrohir pressed his head down on his twin's shoulder, "Mother will not feel guilty if she sees Morwen." Elrohir said, "I dare say, she will be relived. Morwen has said from the beginning…she.. would sail and……while not meaning to, I do believe we all made her feel guilty for leaving. Morwen," Elrohir laughed, "I listened to what Morwen said to her before she rode off. She told…mother to start collecting books for Morwen to read for whenever she arrived and if Morwen's family happened to run into …mother, could she please glare them into nonexistence. She, and Eluialeth, were only a handful of inhabitants with smiles on their faces as mother rode off. I am, I am almost thankful Morwen went."

Elladan nodded giving a loving pat to Elrohir's head, "I am, in a way, but Morwen still will know how I feel and will tell me what to do. That, and I must tease her mercilessly. Lindir saw Morwen come out of Glorfindel's chambers the night she left. She had ridden off before Lindir had a chance to tell me and I had a chance to mock her."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "They need to be more careful. What if Lindir had not seen them but Crabanon?"

The twins shuddered at the thought.

Elladan's eyes traveled back to Rian, "I was going to ask for her hand this upcoming Mid-Winter. I had the rings fashioned and I got them two weeks before mother was attacked. Now what shall I do with them? Each time I see them I hear what I said to her again and I see her face and yet, I can't let them go, give them away, melt them down. While they still exist I still have hope." he whispered.

"Elladan.." Elrohir started, grasping his brother close, "You do not know the course of fate. Perhaps this is just a test between you and Rian, you can overcome this, you can, and you both will be all the better for it. I believe, with all that is in me, you will one day be wed to Rian." Elrohir laughed, "And you will have equally mischievous and stubborn elflings running amuck, their fiery and dark hair as wild as their spirit. It will happen, Elladan, you will see."

Elladan turned closer to his brother in their embrace, "It is a pleasing fantasy to think such will happen. And you will be there too, telling them what a better archer you are, your own elflings running along side them."

Elladan could not see his brother's sad smile but Elrohir just held his brother close, not making mention of the tears that fell from his twin's eyes, nor the ones that tracked down his own cheeks.

* * *

Morwen sat behind Celebrian, tenderly brushing her hair out. The journey to the Havens had weakened her and Morwen and Baineth had met up with her escort in a single day. They had been unable to travel long for Celebrian could barely ride for half a day before she needed rest. 

She pulled Celebrian's silver and gold hair away for her face and fastened it with a clip Glorfindel had slipped into her hands before she rode off with a whisper, 'from Elrond.' in her ear. She reached over for a handheld looking glass to show Celebrian,

"See, it looks beautiful in your hair."

Celebrian gave a weak smile, her soft voice said, "Elrond has always found the most beautiful and interesting things for my hair. I left so many there, for Arwen and her daughters. I am glad to have one last gift from him." Celebrian laughed, "Many gifts. You brought more gifts than supplies for yourself."

Morwen shrugged, "Melui is used to taking care of me. I bring little when I come to the Havens. And these are not so much gifts as they are things left behind. Here," Morwen said as she put down the looking glass and brought out a book, "Are the accounts so far since you have left, though there are many humorous accounts of times past and these," Morwen said as she flipped to the back of the volume, "These are some etchings Elrohir has given to me throughout the years. They are protected to survive the sea and the salt. And this," Morwen said as she placed down the book and pulled out a small wooden box, "is not my gift, but Glorfindel's. He meant to give it to you this coming Mid-Winter." Morwen placed the box in Celebrian's small hands.

Celebrian curiously looked at the box, her palm pressing down into the center of the knotted flower on top. She deftly undid the clasp and let out a gasp of surprise as she saw the gifts held within. Inside the box lay a group of excruciatingly detailed and beautiful figurines of the family of the House of Imladris. All were made by Glorfindel's nimble hands.

Celebrian looked up, tears of gratitude and sadness in her eyes, "Oh, Morwen, you must…this is…how did he have time to do this?"

Morwen gave him a warm smile, "After you were attacked and we had our conversation I asked him to start this. Trust me when I say my room thanks you for not having to house more of his figurines. They are taking over. Though I must admit, mine have never been so detailed. That was all Glorfindel's doing."

"These are magnificent. The likeness is so…"Celebrian trailed off, "He has my deepest gratitude. I will cherish these."

"That would be thanks enough for him. Now, let us get these packed away and secure, you sail very soon."

Morwen stood up going over to a small and light trunk Celebrian was able to carry, placing the gifts inside with the most tender care. She turned back to Celebrian, "Now would you like me to go get you something to eat? Some nourishment might do you well before you sail."

Celebrian shook her head, "No, I am fine and there will be plenty to eat on the ship."

Morwen nodded and came back over to Celebrian's side, reaching for the book she had been reading out loud from before she decided to pull Celebrian's hair back. Celebrian stopped her hand before she met her mark. She gestured for Morwen to come closer, "Thank you, for this. I do not know if I would have been able to go without someone wishing me well and meaning it."

Morwen looked at her, conviction both in her eyes and voice, "We all meant it, Celebrian. We all did. You must get better and wait for us. We will see you again in not such a very long time."

"You do not know that." Celebrian protested

Morwen shrugged, "I do not. But you do not know if it will be so long."

The bell sounded for the travelers to know it was first call to board. Morwen turned to Celebrian, "Are you ready?"

"I never will be." Celebrian said, "But let us go."

* * *

_**Imladris, Autumn, TA 2510**_

Morwen rode back into Imladris, Galdor, Melui, and the fierce Baineth by her side. She was happy to see the mourning cloths had been removed, a hint of the realm's playful and comforting presence returned.

She had felt her spirit lifted as they had crossed the Bruinen, had even let out a laugh much to Melui's surprise.

Sounds of life and normality filled Imladris, the soldiers could be heard training in the distance, the familiar sound of arrows being let loose from bows and steel meeting steel. The horses were making noise and plenty of elven singing was throughout the realm.

"Should there not be a group out waiting to meet us?" Melui asked.

Morwen laughed, "Oh I think I will be repaid for sneaking out in the night by having to sneak back inside. It's a long standing tradition."

"Really?" Melui asked.

Morwen nodded, "Yes, it plays on the concept of shame if you have a group traveling with you."

"Good tactic to control the behavior of young elven males." Baineth said.

The group laughed as they rode towards the stables.

* * *

Morwen had just seen to the guests and talked briefly with Elrond, Erestor, and Rian before she steeled herself to meet the twins. Arwen would come later. Morwen made her way out to the archery range used by the members of the family. 

Elrohir saw her first, a wide smile going across his face, "Oh, if it isn't our wayward councilor, back in time for the Autumn Festival."

"Who?" Elladan asked as he gave Morwen a confused look.

Elrohir gestured towards her with an arrow, "Oh, you know, Morwen…"

Elladan nodded, resting his chin on a long bow, "Ah, Morwen, I once knew a she-elf with such a name, but one night she just disappeared never to be heard from again."

Morwen gave them both a dark, yet amused, look, "I was summoned to the Havens."

Elladan said, "A likely story."

Elrohir nodded at this twin, "And she even used her feminine wiles to lure Glorfindel to her cause."

Elladan shook his head in despair, "How the mighty have fallen."

Morwen walked over to him, tugging on a braid, "I _was _summoned to the Havens, only I had already set out from the House. The messenger ran into our party, quite surprised to see me there. So you see, it was not a lie, it was merely……anticipation."

Elladan gave her a brief hug, "Well, it is not as if we missed you all that much."

Elrohir did the same, "We surely haven't been pining away the days."

Elladan nodded, "And we definitely have not been sending daily messages to Galdor."

Elrohir said, "Nor have we been trying to replace you with Eluialeth."

"Do you know she bites?" Elladan asked.

"And scratches." Elrohir added.

"Much like a cat." Elladan explained.

"Funny cats don't like her." Elrohir said.

Morwen stopped their rambling as she laughed loudly, pulling both close to her, "I have missed you both, greatly. And while I know you are currently putting on a show for me," Morwen gave Elrohir a kiss on the cheek, "not that I don't appreciate the effort," she gave Elladan a chaste kiss on the lips, "I hope you are both doing a little better."

"After we got over your abandonment of us…" Elladan said.

Elrohir hung his head in mock despair, "It was touch-and-go for some time.."

Elladan continued, "….we realized you needed to be allowed to breathe, to fly free…"

"….to be Morwen, without Elladan and Elrohir…" Elrohir said.

"..so we did not follow after you…" Elladan explained.

"….and do not believe the lie Glorfindel will tell you of having to hold us back…." Elrohir said.

"….it was the other way around, we promise you.." Elladan insisted.

Morwen held a hand to her side, "Please, I beg of you. Stop. My face is starting to hurt from all the smiling."

Elladan nodded, "Good."

"It is your punishment." Elrohir added.

"You evil witchy woman." Elladan smiled as he pulled on her hair.

"Oh, that was bad." Glorfindel said as he removed both Elladan and Elrohir from Morwen's sides. "You were in the Havens for much longer than I thought." He said as he pulled Morwen close for an embrace and a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I told you we had to hold him back." Elladan said with a smile.

Glorfindel and Morwen both gave Elladan an amused look.

Morwen smiled up at him, "I was nice enough to send your horse back to you."

Glorfindel laughed as he caressed her hair, "Oh, yes, thank you for that. Though, the flowers in the mane?"

Morwen laughed at the memory, "Thalion's youngest daughter had just learned how to braid. The flowers were covering up some of her..failures."

"They were a nice touch." Glorfindel murmured.

"Oh, can you feel the love between the two of them? They do not see each other for months and they are talking about horse braids." Elrohir proclaimed.

"Yes, it so sickening and sweet." Elladan agreed.

"I think it is part of their master plan to get us to go away." Elrohir mock whispered to his twin.

Elladan nodded and whispered back, "Little do they know we will just stand here and watch them."

Morwen shook her head, "I am leaving all three of you now. I dumped Melui on Rian and there are still many others I wish to see."

Elladan snorted, "You could have already seen them if you had been here."

Elladan almost ducked the playful swats thrown at him by both Morwen and Glorfindel.

* * *

Glorfindel awoke from his rest and turned to his side, finding Morwen absent. He looked over to the balcony, finding the doors closed. 

Glorfindel pushed himself out of bed and pulled on a pair leggings, not even bothering with a shirt or slippers knowing few elves would be up and moving around the house at this time of night.

He walked towards the center of the house, making his way towards the library.

He watched Morwen from the doorway as she wrote in some bound volume, not seeming to care about the time or the fact she looked most unrespectable sitting there in a robe around a night shift, hair unbound and shoeless.

He laughed, "That is the third night in a row I have…"

Glorfindel stopped at the look Morwen shot him, one of the younger scribes came out from the shelves, carrying a book and walking over to the fire.

"….found you in here." Glorfindel finished in a quieter voice as he walked over to sit beside her.

Morwen shrugged, "I promised her I would write and many things have happened this past week. I want to write as detailed an account as I am able."

"Of course." Glorfindel said as he settled beside her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Did you include the song Lindir has written for her?"

"Yes. I wrote it in here last night. I was just attempting to recount the twins latest conversation on the value of twigs."

Glorfindel laughed, "Yes, it would do her well to read such a pointless conversation, so typical of her sons."

Glorfindel took the quill from Morwen's hands and pulled the book over to him.

"What are you doing?"

Glorfindel lowered his voice so only Morwen could hear, "Recounting our own latest exploits, I am sure you conveniently forgot to write those down."

Morwen just looked at Glorfindel in disbelief as he continued to write at a most vigorous pace, knowing it would be mere moments before Morwen regained her senses and took the quill and book back.

* * *

Rian moved to knock on Morwen's office door, stopping as she heard the voices inside. 

"She despises me, Morwen!" Elladan's voice rang out.

Rian, normally not one to listen outside doorways, could not help herself. She pressed closer to the door, peering inside through the cracks.

Morwen started, "She does not, Elladan, she is simply………"

"You have not been here! She won't even stay in the same room with me." Elladan protested.

"She feels guilty." Morwen tried to explain.

Elladan shook his head, "She has no need to feel guilty, I've tried to explain…."

"You have made her feel worthless, Elladan." Morwen stated.

Elladan sighed, "I have tried to apologize to her, to get her to listen to my apologies…"

Morwen walked over to him, laying a comforting hand on his arm, "She must learn to forgive herself before she can even fathom forgiving you. You see, at this very moment, she believes all the words you said to her are true. That she is wanting in character and responsible for what happened. Even you must know admit how ridiculous that is."

Elladan gave a sad laugh, "You come back from the Havens full of peace and many wise things to share with me."

"Yes, well, Cirdan forced me to drink down some wisdom." Morwen said.

"Oh, is that what they are calling it these days?" Elladan asked with a raised eyebrow, his old humor returning to a small degree.

Morwen and Elladan began to laugh, softly, but it was there.

Rian smiled, glad things were getting back to normal. They were not quite there yet, but soon, soon they would be.

Soon she would be as well.

She took a breath and walked off, singing a song to herself.

* * *

Erestor walked into Elrond's office and watched as the Lord of Imladris stared at a pile of letters. 

"Did the letters try to bite you?" Erestor asked.

Elrond flinched and looked up at the visitor he had obviously not heard or seen, "What? No, no. These are for the children from Celebrian. She wrote them on the journey to the Havens."

Erestor gave him an inquisitive look, "Then why have you not given them to the children?"

Elrond leaned back in his chair, "Because they are to be given at specific times. Arwen has two, one for the day of her marriage and one for the day she has her first child. The twins also have similar ones, though, they also have ones she has written about her attack, which I am to give to them when 'they are ready to read it and understand it.'"

"Did you not get a letter or two?" Erestor asked.

"I did, one explaining about these," Elrond gestured to the stack, "and another currently in Morwen's care. She says I am not ready yet."

"Are you ready?" Erestor asked.

"No," Elrond laughed, "No, I am not. But I will be, soon. Now, what did you come to see me about?"

Erestor smiled, glad to see Elrond returning to his former self, if only slightly, "Arwen has ordered you down to the Hall of Fire to hear the music and discuss maps with our dwarven guests."

"Ah, so, normality has completely resumed." Elrond smiled. "Well, my dear friend, let us move on."

Erestor gave an approving nod as they made their way to the center of the house. They were not fully healed, they were not in mourning. It had barely been a year, but they were in between. As Erestor heard the music rising from the Halls and the laughter of many, as he saw Elladan speaking softly to Rian, as he saw Elrohir, Eluialeth, Morwen and Glorfindel lead each other around in an impromptu dance, Erestor decided that being in the in-between was not such a sad fate.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
